Sob Estrelas
by Misako Ishida
Summary: {TRADUÇÃO} Yamato e Sora terão uma noite inesquecível sob o céu estrelado do Digimundo.


**Sob as estrelas**

_**By Marin-Ishida**_

Fechou os olhos, estirando-se com energia para acabar deitada por completo nessa cômoda manta, diante o atento olhar do garoto.

Este se acomodou um pouco melhor, recostando o corpo sobre seu braço esquerdo, para poder olhá-la. Após uns segundos que parecia que ela nem respirava, o loiro sorriu.

\- Gostou?

Ao escutar a voz varonil, Sora abriu os olhos e girou minimamente o rosto para focá-lo, contagiando-se no mesmo instante por seu sorriso.

\- Estava delicioso. Muito obrigado. – respondeu amavelmente.

Essas palavras encheram de satisfação Yamato, confirmando assim que sua grande ideia de um piquenique noturno no Digimundo havia sido a melhor ideia que teve nos últimos tempos.

Voltou a olhar o, para ele, perfeito rosto de sua namorada e sem se dar conta, porque nunca se dava conta, o sorriso voltava a se desenhar em seu rosto. Agora a ruiva já estava com os olhos abertos, deixando-se hipnotizar por esse mágico céu estrelado do Digimundo e ele se deixou enfeitiçar com ela, tentando se contagiar da mesma paz e serenidade que a envolvia, tentando olhar o reflexo das estrelas em seus incríveis olhos rubis.

Sem deixar de olhá-la, recostou um pouco mais para se aproximar mais dela. Takenouchi notou e voltou a virar até ele, lhe surpreendeu ver seu rosto quase colado ao seu. Mas lhe encantou tê-lo tão perto, respirar seu aroma embriagador, sentir seu alento, notar sua respiração, ver seu reflexo nos olhos azuis como o oceano.

\- Foi um dia perfeito. Você teve uma ideia maravilhosa ao vir aqui. – comentou a jovem, enquanto seus dedos acariciavam o rosto de seu namorado.

O garoto fechou os olhos momentaneamente, aproveitando essa caricia. Mas, em seguida, os abriu para olhar intensamente sua garota nos olhos. Gostava muito olhá-la assim, quando lhe dizia coisas bonitas e lhe dava carinho, talvez, para ver se ainda era capaz de ruborizá-la.

\- Sabe? Ainda podemos fazer que também seja uma noite perfeita. – disse com um sorriso arrogante. Sora o olhou levantando as sobrancelhas. – Podemos ficar e dormir aqui. – propôs como quem não quer nada.

\- Podemos? – questionou Sora confusa incorporando levemente o tronco.

Yamato acompanhou seus movimentos.

\- Bom, já que estamos aqui, podemos ficar e dormir juntos. – terminou de dizer passando os braços por trás de sua cintura, apertando-a contra ele.

A jovem ficou desconcertada, sem saber como agir, sobretudo quando sentiu o alento de Yamato em seu ouvido e seus lábios pousando em seu pescoço.

\- Yama, o que está fazendo? – perguntou paralisada.

Com total naturalidade, Ishida empurrou-a, deitando-a novamente, sem deixar de abraçá-la e acomodando-se sobre ela.

\- O que você acha? – questionou com seriedade.

E sem chegar a meditar essas palavras e seu significado, Yamato já a beijava com descaro. Não gostava que fizesse isso, porque desfrutava demais dos beijos de Ishida, mas isto havia pegado-a de surpresa, sobretudo a segurança com a que o loiro fazia isso.

Com dificuldade, conseguiu empurrá-lo pelo peito e fazê-lo parar.

\- Yama, o que... O que está fazendo? – voltou a repetir, visivelmente sufocada e já começando a ficar com a face avermelhada.

Perturbou-lhe o olhar de seu namorado, seguia completamente serio e sem lhe dizer nada. Agarrou-a pelo pulso, a aprisionou contra a manta e aproximou seu rosto ao dela.

\- Estou fazendo o que quero. – disse contundente, franzindo um pouco a testa.

Sora agitou a cabeça sentindo que ia enlouquecer, que isso não estava acontecendo, que esse garoto que a prendia e a olhava com tanta malicia não podia ser seu doce e adorado Yamato. Mas, e se fosse assim? E se na verdade seu encantador namorado fosse um aproveitador sem escrúpulos?

De repente sentiu um grande barulho no peito e o suor recorreu seu rosto, enquanto ele continuava deleitando-se com seus lábios, apesar de que ela nem correspondia seu beijo. Estava começando a se agoniar de verdade. Realmente, haviam estado nessa comprometida posição milhares de vezes, mas nunca nessa situação. Sempre era entre risos, uma brincadeira inocente, mas desta vez o sorriso de Ishida não tinha nada de inocente. Com um movimento tentou se livrar das mãos de Yamato que estavam sobre seu pulso, mas lhe foi impossível, pois ele era mais forte que ela.

\- O que está fazendo? – perguntou divertido.

Até se permitia o luxo de brincar, aquele pervertido.

\- Yamato, me solta. – exigiu a garota. Seu tom não era nada agradável.

Yamato fez uma expressão de quem estava meditando e depois sorriu com graça.

\- Não.

A agonia de Sora já estava começando a se transformar em angustia. Não gostava de se sentir presa, débil, vulnerável e muito menos um brinquedo nas mãos de ninguém, nem de Yamato.

\- Certo Ishida, se queria me assustar já conseguiu. Pode parar, por favor? – pediu um tanto temerosa, enquanto se esforçava para se soltar.

Desejou matar Yamato mil vezes, de fato até lhe deu alguns chutes, mas ao mesmo tempo também lhe aliviou escutar como se separava rindo. A soltava e escondia a cabeça em seu ombro. Seu doce Yamato continuava sendo o bom garoto respeitador que conhecia, isso sim, com um nefasto sentido de humor.

Estava tão irritada que demonstrou tirando Yamato de cima dela violentamente. Este continuava com seu ataque de riso, por isso apenas notou o soco que Sora lhe deu nas costas depois que já estava sentado.

\- É um completo idiota. Quando vai perceber que brincar de se comportar como um maníaco não é divertido? – brigou, cruzando os braços e respirando fundo.

Porém, para o loiro havia sido divertido e a olhou como o menino levado que era.

\- Era só uma brincadeira. – disse enquanto terminava de deitar, encostando a cabeça em seu ventre.

Sora lhe deu uma cotovelada com desprezo, mas Ishida não se moveu. Ainda aproveitou para pegar sua mão e brincar com ela.

\- Sem dúvida alguma preferia quando você era um amargurado que nunca ria porque suas brincadeiras não tem graça nenhuma.

Levou a mão dela até seus lábios, lhe proporcionando um beijo cheio de ternura e carinho. Depois a olhou da mesma forma.

\- Bobinha. Você sabe bem que jamais te machucaria.

Lentamente, Sora já estava tendo a reação normal de quando seu namorado a fazia ficar brava, ou seja, já estava passando e voltava a adorar esse loiro que a enlouquecia.

\- Já sei disso. – sussurrou, todavia aparentando estar irritada, enquanto a mão que estava livre passava pelo cabelo de seu amado.

Em seguida, Yamato sorriu satisfeito, por comprovar, uma vez mais, que Sora continuava sendo compreensiva e paciente como sempre.

\- Então, por que se preocupa? – perguntou fechando os olhos, desfrutando dessas caricias que tanto lhe acalmavam.

A garota o olhou incrédula, parando o que estava fazendo.

\- O que? Por que me preocupo? Não sei. Me diz você. Não é agradável que a pessoa que mais ame se dedique a lhe dar sustos mortais. Como você se sentiria se eu fizesse o mesmo?

Ishida levantou o corpo, olhando-a de forma amena, adorava quando ela ficava assim.

\- Bom, eu não teria me importado. – disse rindo, enquanto deslizava o corpo para cima, para assim poder abraçá-la e deitá-la ao seu lado.

\- Bobo. – negou Takenouchi, acomodando sua cabeça no ombro dele.

Novamente, Sora confiava plenamente nele, nunca desconfiou, e desejava que a abraçasse com toda força que pudesse. Ao notar como a jovem procurava seus protetores braços com mais ânsia, Yamato a olhou.

\- Está com frio? – perguntou abraçando-a de uma maneira um tanto possessiva, mas sem perder a delicadeza.

\- Não. – respondeu com naturalidade.

\- Ah... – era evidente que Ishida não esperava essa resposta e por isso, deixou de abraçá-la com tanta intensidade.

A jovem se deu conta disso e então soube que como de costume havia feito besteira. Era o lado ruim de não saber mentir nem em coisas minúsculas.

\- Eh... Ah... Mas, mesmo não estando com frio... Pode continuar me abraçando. – balbuciou ela, completamente vermelha e devolvendo o sorriso ao rosto de decepção de seu namorado.

Assim, voltou a envolvê-la totalmente entre seus braços e lhe dando beijos suaves no rosto, contemplaram juntos as estrelas tão únicas do Digimundo.

Momentos como esse faziam Sora se sentir estúpida pelos pensamentos de antes. Como imaginou que esse garoto fosse lhe fazer algum mal? Se aproveitar dela? Era irônico pensar nisso porque precisamente, entre seus braços, era o lugar onde mais se sentia segura no mundo.

O olhou e o acariciou, dando-se conta de que jamais se cansaria de fazer isso e sem nem sequer ser consciente de seus atos, já o beijava com ternura.

Ele continuou o beijo, fazendo mais passional, levando-o até o limite, esse que inconscientemente, tanto gostavam, o que estava ao limite do frenesi.

Se separou um pouco dela para olhá-la, contemplar como brilhava seus avermelhados cabelos, graças à luz dessa lua cheio que presidia a noite do Digimundo. A acariciou e voltou a beijá-la, a unir-se com ela, a submergir em seu mundo.

Nem sabem por quanto tempo ficaram se beijando. Apenas sabiam que não desejavam parar e, a estas alturas, nem sequer poderiam. Precisavam um do outro. Yamato estava aprisionado ao aroma de Sora, pelo sabor de sua pele e Sora não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas não só queria que Ishida a acariciasse, ela também desejava acaricia-lo, senti-lo de uma maneira mais profunda, de uma maneira como nunca antes havia sentido. Descobrir algo novo, exatamente o que significava essa sensação que estava sentindo, esse calor intenso que havia se apoderado de seu corpo, queria que ele sentisse o mesmo, compartilhar suas sensações, seu amor.

O garoto parou ao sentir as mãos de Sora por dentro de sua camisa.

\- O que está fazendo? – perguntou com um sorriso.

\- Não sei. – respondeu ela com seriedade e um olhar que Yamato jamais havia visto.

Era ela a que estava desbordando em paixão, a que não dava trégua aos seus lábios e a que se deitou sobre ele. Ishida se mostrava desconcertado, isso não era normal, até aquele momento em sua casta relação, Sora jamais havia se mostrado assim. E não pode nem reagir aos movimentos de sua namorada. Ela já havia desabotoado sua camisa e nem havia se dado conta.

Suas mãos acariciavam seu abdômen, o peito, tudo o que agora era visível, enquanto seus lábios agora se conformavam com seu pescoço e foi então, quando Ishida achou que compreendia o que estava acontecendo. Jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou. O que fez com que Sora parasse.

\- Certo. Muito bom...

\- O que? – murmurou ela sem entender, começava a se sentir um pouco ridícula.

Ele se reincorporou um pouco.

\- Que já entendi, não precisa continuar... Essa é sua vingança pela minha brincadeira de antes, não? A mim você não engana. – bagunçou o cabelo dela como se fosse uma criança. – Venha, eu quase acreditei, foi muito bom o seu papel de namorada apaixonada. – terminou começando a abotoar a camisa novamente.

E uma vez mais, Sora Takenouchi desejava morrer. O vermelho de sua face começou a se transformar em um preocupante tom pálido, como o dos vampiros, mas o pior era que se sentisse a garota menos atraente e mais ridícula do universo. Ela num ilógico, mas verdadeiro arrebato de paixão, e seu namorado não a levou a sério. E mais, ainda a tratava como uma criança de cinco anos.

Ainda sem se recompor, virou para o outro lado para evitar que Yamato continuasse lhe olhando dessa forma.

Com as mãos no rosto, sentindo-se estúpida e escutando de fundo os risos de Yamato comentado sua brincadeira, Sora não conseguiu reprimir por mais tempo as lágrimas. Este sem dúvidas era o momento mais vergonhoso de sua vida.

\- Foi muito bom. Para dizer a verdade por um momento pensei que você estava levando a sério e... – continuava Ishida machucando de forma inconsciente a autoestima e a moral de sua namorada. – Me diz, até onde teria chegado? – perguntou, mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta. Por isso começou a puxá-la pelo braço. – Me diz. Não fique brava porque não caí nessa. Vamos, Sora.

Virou-se com o rosto completamente coberto em lágrimas e gritou:

\- Você é um maldito idiota!

E Yamato ficou petrificado, absolutamente sem fala, não esperava encontrar Sora nesse estado nem muito menos, enfim, era uma brincadeira... Ou não?

Desejou que a terra lhe engolisse ao passar esse pensamento por sua mente. Nunca teria imaginado. Havia sido pego de surpresa. Mas, e se não estivesse brincando? E se Sora estivesse levando a sério? Se realmente queria beija-lo, sentisse a necessidade de acariciá-lo e quem sabe até de algo mais. Ao pensar nisso sentiu ser o mais desprezível do universo. Esta sem dúvida tinha sido o pior erro de toda sua vida. Como ele se sentiria se ele quisesse demonstrar seu amor a Sora, se deixasse levar pelo coração e ela risse dele?

Sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer: procuraria um rio bem fundo, amarraria uma pedra no tornozelo e se jogaria nele, já que seria incapaz de suportar a rejeição de Sora e, muito menos, a humilhação.

Ela mantinha as mãos sobre o rosto, tentando não chorar muito forte, mesmo tentando inutilmente. Mas se havia algo que não mudava em Yamato era que continuava sendo incapaz de vê-la nesse estado, sobretudo se ele era o culpado, por isso, quando saiu de seu mini estado de choque, se apressou em abraçá-la e tirar as mãos de seu rosto.

\- Sora, sinto muito. De verdade, não sabia que era sério... E... Não... Por favor, não chore...

\- Me deixa. Não olha para mim. – ela resistiu absolutamente envergonhada. Sentia que ia ser incapaz de olhar para Yamato.

\- Mas eu quero te olhar toda minha vida. – respondeu com sua doçura habitual, colocando-se no campo de visão dela.

\- Yamato, por favor, me deixa. – murmurava ela, afastando o olhar. – Me sinto ridícula... Sou ridícula... E você não... Isso é humilhante.

Fazendo caso omisso aos protestos e resistência física da ruiva, Yamato conseguiu abraçá-la contra ele e acalmá-la.

\- Shh... Não diga isso. A culpa é minha. Eu sou o ridículo. Você nunca faria nada ridículo e muito menos quando é para expressar seu amor... É só que... Eu não esperava... E bom... Como nunca... Já sabe... Apenas não esperava. – murmurou nervoso.

Realmente nunca haviam falado sobre o assunto e nunca haviam chegado mais alem de beijos apaixonados e inocentes caricias sobre a roupa. É por isso que a última coisa que Ishida esperava era que Sora se lançasse dessa forma. Mas, Sora também não esperava isso de si mesma, era simplesmente o que sentia naquele momento, seu corpo não podia parar e seu coração lhe dizia que era o correto. Por que não fazer algo que seu coração queria?

Ela já estava mais calma, mas ainda assim sua autoestima continuava lá embaixo.

\- Não sei... Apenas queria te beijar e te tocar e... Me deixei levar... Nem eu sei o que teria acontecido, mas está claro que... Você não me leva a sério desse jeito... Não sou o que você espera... – declarou abatida, tentando se afastar dele, mas ele a impediu.

\- Não diga bobeiras. – falou em seu ouvido sentindo o perfume sedutor de seu cabelo que o enlouquecia. – Você é minha garota em tudo. A que eu amo, com quem eu quero passar o resto da minha vida, com quem quero fazer absolutamente tudo.

E novamente voltou a sentir esse arrepio tão estimulante, aquele que justamente provocava um incêndio carregado de chamas de paixão em seu interior, por isso não fez nada para impedir que Yamato virasse seu rosto e a encarasse.

\- Tudo... – repetiu o garoto com convicção, olhando-a atentamente nos olhos. – Apenas com você. É a única coisa que necessito em minha vida.

Por fim, Sora voltou a ver seus mágicos olhos, aqueles que desde sempre haviam tido um efeito completamente hipnotizante sobre ela e que agora a olhavam com esse amor que já havia se acostumado, mas também havia confiança e até mesmo desejo.

Enfeitiçados um pelo outro, o beijo não demorou a chegar e a onda de sensações excitantes que os acompanhavam se apoderou totalmente deles. Estavam de novo deitados, só que agora era ele quem tomava conta da situação, era ele quem a acariciava, beijava e que não queria deixar de fazê-lo nunca. Naquele momento, queria chegar onde ninguém nunca havia chegado com ela.

Não diziam nada, porque não era necessário, se comunicavam com o olhar, com os sorrisos. Ele a olhou buscando aprovação, antes de colocar a mão pelo interior de sua blusa, sentindo que a pele dela era o mais suave que já havia acariciado em sua vida. A garota sentiu uma forte sacudida ao notar as mãos de seu namorado recorrendo sua pela, sentiu um calafrio ao notar que uma delas já recorria sua perna, enquanto a língua dele continuava se entrelaçando com a sua, marcando os movimentos que fazia.

O tempo já não existia, por isso não poderiam dizer quanto tempo havia passado, entre leves caricias e apaixonados beijos, mas num instante, foi Yamato quem se deteve, se separou um pouco de Sora e a olhou seriamente.

\- Não quero que aconteça algo que você não queira. – sussurrou com nervosismo e um notável sufoco.

Sua mão tremia, mas conseguiu controlá-la para levá-la até o rosto desse garoto que tanto amava.

\- Não vai acontecer nada que nós dois realmente não queiramos. – respondeu de uma maneira que para Yamato foi a mais doce do mundo, enquanto voltava a caçar seus lábios, fazendo com que novamente se deitasse e pudessem voltar ao excitante labor.

Não sabiam se estavam fazendo a coisa certa, se amanhã iriam se arrepender, se tentariam apagar essa noite pelo resto da vida ou ao contrário, sempre se lembrariam. Seria como um começo novo em sua mágica relação, mas o que sabiam era que ambos desejavam, desejavam um ao outro, desejavam satisfazer essa louca necessidade de sentirem-se. Necessidade essa que crescia a cada dia. Precisavam demonstrar enfim, fisicamente, o muito que se amavam.

Agora Ishida beijava seu pescoço, com delicadeza, tentando controlar essa necessidade de amá-la quanto antes, exigência de seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos já levantavam a blusa dela, mostrando sua lingerie, começando a ver as partes do corpo de Sora que antes apenas havia imaginado.

\- Você é perfeita. – sussurrou em seu ouvido, sem atrever-se a olhá-la demais.

E essa simples frase, foi para Sora a maior mostra de amor que ele poderia lhe dar. Se reincorporou mais uma vez, disposta a buscar uma posição cômoda na que Yamato pudesse tirar, de uma vez, sua blusa e mostrar-se inteira para ele. Mas então um estranho barulho a perturbou, fazendo com que abaixasse a blusa imediatamente e até se cobrisse com os braços.

Ao ver essa reação, o loiro ficou surpreso.

\- O que foi? – perguntou preocupado.

\- Acho que ouvi...

Não precisou terminar a frase, Yamato levantou a cabeça ao céu lançando algumas maldiçoes ao reconhecer não só o andar como também, nesse caso pelo menos, suas odiosas vozes.

\- Já voltamos! – anunciou Gabumon carregando bananas.

\- Olha Sora. Recolhemos todas as bananas da Ilha Arquivo, como vocês disseram. Mas nos levou toda a tarde e nem pudemos ficar com vocês direito. – sussurrou a última frase em tom lastimoso.

O jovem casal estava com a respiração acelerada, tentando arrumar o cabelo, arrumar a roupa, com vagas tentativas de que ninguém nunca suspeitasse o que havia estado a ponto de acontecer ali, apesar de seus rostos vermelhos delatarem. Tiveram sorte de que os digimons não tivessem uma mente pervertido como a dos humanos.

\- Sim, é verdade. Sentimos tê-los deixados sozinhos. Eu sei que deve ser muito chato ficar no Digimundo sem nós, mas é que vocês pedem coisas tão estranhas que... Acabam demorando. – justificou Gabumon, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Yamato. – Você está vermelho. – apontou confuso.

O músico começou a fazer gestos exagerados com os braços, totalmente nervoso. Estava a ponto de ter um infarto.

\- Não! Que isso... Não, estávamos aqui e vocês... Que rápido foi, não?... Por que vocês não vão pescar peixes agora? Voltem somente quando pegarem uns cem peixes. – tentou despachá-los novamente, mas os digimons já estavam cansado e começavam a suspeitar da verdade.

\- Mas vocês já comeram. – disse Piyomon com inocência, observando como a cestinha de piquenique estava vazia. – Um momento! Não será um truque para nos despachar, não é? – questionou. Se odiava algo era que Sora fosse vê-la no Digimundo e logo a ignorasse.

\- Que esperta essa passarinha. – murmurou Yamato rodando os olhos, levando uma cotovelada de sua namorada.

\- Não! Claro que não. – tentou dissimular Sora. – Nós estamos encantados que vocês estão aqui e... Não está fazendo calor? – perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que agitava a beirada da blusa. Era normal levando em consideração que seu corpo agora mesmo estava com uns mil graus.

A Digimon deu de ombros e se posicionou entre as pernas de Sora, deitando em seu peito.

\- Pois eu estou com frio. Me abraça?

\- Claro. – aceitou a garota com resignação, passando os braços ao redor da Digimon e provocando um sorriso de felicidade nela.

Yamato observou a cena com certo desespero. Definitivamente nunca saberiam o que teria acontecido essa noite entre eles, porque já havia sido interrompida para sempre.

\- Certo. – soltou em seu mundo, sem reparar no Digimon que continuavam encostado em seu ombro.

\- Até suas orelhas estão vermelhas. – comentava perplexo, provocando que seu companheiro ficasse totalmente envergonhado.

Em poucos minutos, o portador da amizade foi voltando em si e seu corpo conseguiu relaxar esquecendo o que poderia acontecer e se conformando com o que tinha, o que não era pouco. Quando Sora olhou Yamato, o vermelho voltou para sua face, dando a impressão que iam ficar assim o resto de suas vidas. A reação dele foi bastante parecida, compartilhando nisso um tímido sorriso. Mas como de costume, alguém se encarregava de tirá-los de seu mundinho da felicidade.

\- Sora, já é tarde. Não deveria ir para casa? Sua mãe deve estar preocupada. – comentou Piyomon com mais razão que um santo.

Sua companheira olhou para o digivice e se apressou em levantar.

\- Tem razão. Já deveria estar em casa.

Observou seu namorado que permanecia sentado.

\- Vo-vo-você vem? – balbuciou com nervosismo.

Yamato deu começo a uma nova e entretida sessão de balbucios incoerentes, mas é tudo indicava que pelo ocorrido naquela noite não poderia trocar palavras sem ficarem vermelhos e balbuciar por um bom tempo. Afinal de contas, eram dois adolescentes extremamente tímidos e para que se enganar, bastante inseguros e desorientados em tudo referente a _isso_.

Finalmente conseguiu articular uma frase coerente.

\- Vou recolher tudo isso e depois irei para casa.

Sora assentiu, ia embora, mas não queria ir assim. Porque hoje havia sido uma noite especial. Ela sentia isso e queria deixar claro para seu namorado que apesar de ser incapaz de olhá-lo nos olhos, estava feliz pelo acontecido. Porque mesmo não chegando mais além, Yamato havia conseguido fazê-la se sentir mais amada que nunca. Por isso, se agachou e sem olhá-lo, lhe deu um beijo nos lábios tão rápido que ele não pode nem corresponder, causando a curiosidade dos monstros digitais.

\- Te amo. – disse rapidamente e saiu correndo.

De forma paulatina, mas o sorriso enfeitou mais uma vez o rosto de Ishida. Porque se sentia profundamente feliz e sortudo por ter o amor daquela garota, por ter descoberto hoje uma nova e apaixonante faceta de sua namorada e por pensar na maravilhosa vida que esperava ter ao lado dela. Levando as mãos à nunca, se deixou cair sobre a manta, observando atentamente todas essas estrelas, que haviam sido testemunhas da melhor noite de sua vida. Sem dúvida, uma grande noite de amor.

**FIM**


End file.
